


Love & Ironies

by Supernotnatural_2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernotnatural_2005/pseuds/Supernotnatural_2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not going to give a summerisation of this story as i feel it'll give the plot away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Ironies

Dean relished in the feeling of the cool-summer-nights air on his heated skin and the small but soft palm pressed against his as he walked hand in hand down the deserted streets of Kansas City's town. 

His lips stretched into a wide smile as she continued to tell him about a joke she'd heard at work not only a few hours ago, laughing almost all the way through it, making it hard for him to even grasp what it was about. But he couldn't pay attention to its plot even if he wanted to. Her beauty and the sound of her laughter entranced him as they continued to wonder with no real destination in mind. 

A light tug and a sharp gasp had Dean stopping in his tracks. He turned to see her facing a shop window, mouth agape and eyes wide and focused. On further inspection, she was staring into the window of a, now closed, jewelry store. He almost rolled his eyes at that but the look of awe taking over her expression had made him curious. 

He stepped up next to her and followed her gaze to, if he may say so himself, a beautiful white, gold ring. It was simple but perfect and he couldn't stop the images of him bending down on one knee and presenting the ring to her, watching her shocked and surprised face as he reeled off everything that made him want to spend the rest of his life with her. 

He shook his head from those thoughts, snapping back to reality when he heard her soft voice call out to him. He looked down at her, meeting her concerned eyes and smiled at her in reassurance. She returned his smile and God she was breathtaking.

He had never thought he could fall in love, let alone fall deeper in than he already had. But here she was, smiling at him, something so innocent and of a regular occurrence and he felt like he was falling for her all over again.

\- 

They continued wondering for a couple more hours, mostly in silence, but the occasional joke or story was passed and it was nice, comforting. The ring was never brought up in conversation once they'd left the shop window and Dean had a feeling he knew the reason why. 

He was a hunter. 

His job was dangerous and not just to him but to everyone around him. Though she was no hunter herself, she knew the risks but would never leave and its something Dean was grateful for yet scared of. Being with her was almost as terrifying as it was amazing, but the pull she had on him was too strong for him ignore and as selfish as he felt for needing her, he was in too deep to care. 

He had never really had the marriage talk with her. He knew it was something she wanted, even if she never vocalised it, her eyes and actions said it. He too at one point thought it was something he always wanted; the 'white picket fence' life. A loving wife, the mother of his children, spontaneous kitchen dance sessions, family BBQ's on the weekend. He thought about it all. But this type of life doesn't allow such pleasantries. You could barely hold on to one person and even then that’s considered lucky. 

But then again, with her everything seemed different and it made him want to try. To take risks. 

-

"It's beautiful." Charlie gasped and Dean felt his chest swell at the compliment from his friend. Sam quickly joined and agreed, clapping him on the back and giving him a teary smile. Dean clamped the box closed at that, making Charlie pout and whine, but it was for good reason. He wasn't about to have a 6 foot 4 man blubbering like a baby. 

"So… When are you gonna pop the big question?" Charlie spoke up once they'd situated themselves with 'celebratory' beers around one of the library's tables. Dean gulped down a large pull from his beer bottle before looking at her nervously. "I'm not sure yet." He chuckled humorously. 

"What?" Both Sam and Charlie exclaimed. He looked at them both in surprise before bringing the beer back to his lips. "C'mon man, you've got to have some idea on when you want to do this?" Sam inquired, making Charlie lean forward in anticipation. Dean chugged the rest of his beer and set it down, his palms sweating from all of the pressure on him. 

It's not like he hadn't thought any of this through, since retuning to the same shop last week, the day after she had spotted the ring, it was all he thought about. He was just was struggling to find the right timing, he wanted it to be perfect. That and he was terrified. Terrified that he'd be making his love for her a beacon to any monster, demon or angel who had a grudge against him. And lets be real here, they pretty much all do. 

"I don't know... When the timing's right I guess." He told them, making Sam and Charlie deflate a little before continuing, "I just want it to be perfect." They both smiled at that and stood up from there seats to pull him into a group hug. He resisted the hug but deep down he was grateful for these people in his life. 

-

Dean sighed, trying but failing to fix his tie for what felt like the millionth time that morning. A knock at the door caught his attention and he called out that it was open. Sam stepped in and informed him that it was time to head out, only making Dean's nerves skyrocket. 

Sam quickly approached him, seeing his distress, and placed his hands on both of his shoulders. "Hey, you look great man and you're going to be fine okay." Sam's voice was firm but his eyes were glistening. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before giving him a small smile and a single nod. 

Sam helped fix his tie and in no time they were leaving the bunker and heading over to the small church that Charlie had picked out. The drive was only 20 minutes and within that time Dean's nerves only grew. He sat in the car for a moment, telling Sam he needed a minute and that he could go in without him. Sam nodded and gave him a small smile before exiting the car and entering the church.

Dean closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, which only slightly calmed him down. His hands were shaking as he reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car. He lent against the closed door and looked up at the church in front of him, small but perfect. Everyone was already inside, waiting on him, so he blew out one final breath before making his way inside. 

All eyes were on him as he made his way down the isle, some already spilling with tears. His eyes quickly scanned over all the people that had made it; on his side sat Charlie, Jody, Cas and even Garth. And on hers were a distant Aunt and cousin along with two close work friends. He smiled small and nodded shortly in their direction before his eyes landed on hers. And that’s when he felt his own tears form. 

"Hey baby." He whispered and placed a hand on the wooden box. He smiled sadly at the picture placed just to the left of him. It was an enlarged version of a picture he'd took just a few months into the relationship. She was wearing her favourite shirt of his, grinning widely into the camera; makeup-less and hair pulled up into a messy bun. And yet she was still so breathtaking. 

A couple of tears fell down his cheeks as he continued to stare into her eyes, eyes he'd never see again. His heart wrenched at that thought and he couldn't stop the almost silent sob from escaping his throat.

She was gone; his biggest fear had come true.

She had been driving back to the bunker from work when a drunk diver hit her, the impact killing her instantly. Yeah. A drunk driver! After everything he'd seen, after everyone he'd lost to the supernatural, some stupid drunk took her away from him. It was so ironic he could almost laugh. But he didn't. He couldn't. All he felt now was the overwhelming feeling of his heart shattering over and over again. 

He wiped his eyes furiously before reaching into his jacket pocket. He huffed out a humourless laugh as he held the small box in his hand. "You know, I had planned out the most cheesiest, chick flick way to ask you to marry me." He shook his head with a teary smile. "I know you loved all that stuff." He opened the box and pulled out the ring, looking at it through a blur of tears. 

"But none of that matters now." He whispered, voice cracking as more tears fell freely. "I loved you so much Y/N, a-and I don't know what I’m supposed to do without you." He broke down then, not even caring about the other people in the room. 

-

"My deepest condolences for your loss sir." The priest spoke softly before walking away. All he could do was nod as he stared at the headstone. It had been almost exactly 8 years since he was in this same spot, saying goodbye to a loved one.

"Hey." He heard a soft voice call out, snapping him out of his element and wiped away a few fallen tears before turning around. He smiled when he saw her, warm eyes and a gentle smile on her lips. He held his hand out for her to take, which she gladly did and intertwined his fingers with hers as they both looked toward the grave.

"I know this is hard for you but, I’m gonna be with you every step of the way and for what it’s worth, I think he’s happy now." She told him softly, making him avert his gaze to hers. “I do too.” He whispered and smiled sweetly down at her, admiring her beauty and slightly swollen belly before pecking her forehead lovingly. 

He turned to the grave one more time and kissed his fingers before placing them on top of the head stone that read; 'In Loving Memory of Dean Winchester and Y/N Y/L/N'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one, it was rather emotional to write but i like how it came out. As always feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
